


Courting

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji plays games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Konomi-sensei. Thanks!

Sometimes, Tezuka couldn't be too sure of whether Fuji's smile was a mask that he hid behind, or if it was just an outward manifestation of his inner sadism. After all, Fuji liked to see people suffer an awful lot. Perhaps the reason he smiled was just to add to the blow. If he beat you (which he would), then you would feel humiliated because you were beaten by a man who smiled like a buffoon, even while showing considerable talent. But, regardless, it was something which was innately Fuji, and it gave a way for the other Seigaku team members to know when he was being serious. If Fuji didn't smile, no one did. But, sometimes, when Tezuka and Fuji were alone, Fuji didn't smile -- just because Tezuka didn't.

It took Tezuka a long time to realize that Fuji's lack of smiling on the tennis court and his lack of smiling in Tezuka's presence were related to two entirely different things. Fuji, it seemed, had learned that Tezuka grew tired of the mask or the sadism (whichever it was, because Fuji no longer knew) and dropped it when they were together. The sadism wasn't dropped, but the smile was. Fuji still loved to embarrass Tezuka -- especially in doing things like shoving money into his hand to make it look like they were *holding* hands as they went to the movies -- so Tezuka would have to ask for the tickets, pay for them both and try not to blush as the girls at the theatre pointed and giggled. Then there was the way Fuji always sat next t him when they went out to eat, even if there wasn't anyone else there and they were seated in a booth. Tezuka always took the inside - so at least they didn't bump elbows, even if the waitresses liked to ask him to order for *both* of them, or ask if Fuji wanted two spoons with his dessert. It was embarrassing - not that he would *object* to having Fuji as a boyfriend, but he *wasn't* and that was the point. Fuji liked to make people think things which weren't true, and he was. People believes what they saw, and saw what they believed -- and that very premise worked as well for both of them in tennis - and worked so horribly against at least Tezuka off the court. It wasn't fair - it really wasn't.

Tezuka had been aware of Fuji and the fact that he had a slight attraction toward him for just over a month. It hadn't come to anything, but that was fine with Tezuka. Dating would almost definitely get in the way of tennis practice, especially if the rest of the team heard the news.

But, as time went by and more and more people thought that Tezuka and Fuji were a couple when they went somewhere as friends, Tezuka discovered that it was beginning to feel... right. He started to think of it during practice, with Fuji smiling maniacally at him from the other side of the court. Though he routinely lost to Fuji, it was quicker, now, and that bothered Tezuka. Maybe it was time to give in.

The next time they went out as friends, Tezuka let Fuji grab his hand to put money in it, and then promptly continued to hold Fuji's hand throughout the transaction. Once inside, he shoved Fuji's money into Fuji's shirt pocket, then grabbed his hand again and walked into the theatre with him. He never let go, even when Fuji squeezed his hand with all of the force he had during a particularly suspenseful sort of movie. Fuji never said a word.

Afterward, they went to their usual place to eat. Tezuka ordered for Fuji (because he always got the same thing) and made a point of order dessert, adding to the waitress, "With two spoons." At that, he held up two fingers with one hand and grabbed Fuji's hand haphazardly with the other. His left wrist rested comfortably on Fuji's napkin. His right hand was comfortable on the back of the booth. The waitress smiled at them and practically skipped off to the kitchen. Tezuka turned a bit more to Fuji and smiled, only... Fuji didn't. "What?" he asked.

Fuji looked down at their joined hands. "Are you trying to get back at me, Tezuka? For the games I've been playing?"

Tezuka looked shocked. "No, I... but he trailed off. This was Fuji as Fuji had never looked at him before. There was confusion and murderous intent in his eyes. "Fuji," Tezuka tried. "I'm only..."

"Playing with my heart!" Fuji yelled in a whisper. "Tearing apart the fantasy that I built for myself."

And, Tezuka suddenly understood the dimension of Fuji that was hidden so completely by the smile. And he was angry. "I'm not playing any games, Fuji. I'm being honest to what I feel... something I wish you would have done in the first place. A month ago, I wouldn't have minded, and now I'm retiring to do what you couldn't and you're furious. Why, Fuji?"

Still looking at their hands (because Tezuka refused to let go), Fuji sighed. "What are you talking about, Tezuka? I've felt like this since the first time I watched you play a game. I've had my heart set on you just rejecting me."

"Why?"

"Because knowing you'll go with me just to make me feel better hurts..."

Tezuka felt his breath hitch. "Is that what you think?"

Fuji looked confused. Tezuka decided he liked that look better than the smile. "Fuji, I've grown... fond of you. I wouldn't put myself through this if I hadn't realized that far from dating making me lose out on practice, *not* dating was making me lose out on practice." Realization sparked in Fuji's eyes. "Fuji, I... I like you. Will you... go out with me?''

Fuji smiled and it was softer than his usual smiled - his eyes still glued to their hands. "I never thought you would feel what I wanted you to feel. But, don't underestimate me, Tezuka. I'll make a good boyfriend out of you yet... if you'll let me."

Tezuka laughed gruffly. "And here I though you'd been teaching me."

"No," Fuji said, looking up to meet Tezuka's gaze. "That was courting."

Tezuka smiled. "It's what you're good at."


End file.
